


ephemeral.

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Slow Burn, chensung love rant, its not sad i swear, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 13:49:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: maybe chenle was ephemeral, but, he always came back to jisung.





	ephemeral.

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be fluffier but it turned into kinda Deep Angst its not sad tho i swear but it’s whateva appreciate chensung that is all

jisung and chenle were not more than friends. they Absolutely Were Not. the would tell you not to listen to what the other members had to say about it. i mean yeah maybe jisung gripped chenle’s hand during sad movies and maybe chenle massaged jisung’s shoulders for him after a long day of practice but those were totally normal friend things. 

jisung was in his room in front of his laptop working on a book report for school when he heard his door open. “jisungie i brought you chocolate milk~” he heard chenle’s voice singsong. chenle knew chocolate milk was his favorite. chenle walked up behind him and placed the chocolate milk down on his desk. jisung then felt the warm contact of chenle’s left hand on his left shoulder and before he know it chenle was bending down right beside his ear, chin almost on jisung’s shoulder. 

“book report?” jisung hummed in response. “do you need my help?” “no it’s okay lele, i’m almost done anyways.” chenle was silent for a while after but stayed in the same position so jisung slowly turned his head toward chenle’s then suddenly became hyper aware of how close chenle actually was. jisung immediately took on a deep blush and snapped his head back to look at his laptop screen. chenle’s laugh was hardly audible as his left hand that was still on jisung’s shoulder lightly squeezed and he walked over to lay on jisung’s bed. jisung deeply inhaled and took a sip of his chocolate milk. “can you come take a nap with me?” chenle said casually as ever. this was far from a first time thing so jisung wanted to slap himself for choking on his milk at that. jisung turned to look at chenle as the latter gave him those puppy dog eyes. “yeah, i need a brain break anyways.” jisung took another sip of his chocolate milk in attempts to calm himself and closed his laptop. chenle sat up on the edge of the bed and made grabby hands at jisung as he walked over. 

rather or not chenle’s plan was for jisung to end up sitting on his lap, straddling him, and hugging him like a koala, that’s what ended up happening anyways. chenle ran his fingers through jisung’s hair as they continued hugging. maybe jisung needed it. or maybe chenle needed it. maybe the comfort they got from eachother was just needed by both of them at the moment. “let’s sleep, yeah?” jisung nodded at that and they moved to lay down on jisung’s bed. jisung was sure chenle felt his beating heart against his back as he spooned him but if chenle did, he didn’t say anything about it. if jisung liked chenle. he didn’t because he did. no he didn’t. 

when jisung woke up from his nap chenle was gone and he admittedly wasn’t as warm as he was before. when he saw chenle around the dorm later, chenle said nothing, only smiled. and jisung smiled back and that was that. because, it, their cuddling, was a friend thing. it always was. 

the next day went by rather quickly but nothing was really special about it because chenle hadn’t talked to him. jisung hated that, how it always seemed like a hit and run. because to him it had never been just a Friend Thing. their hugs and hand holds, their cuddles and forehead kisses. god, why do feelings exist.

the night that followed that boring day, you could find chenle sitting on the ground outside with jisung lying sideways, his head in chenle’s lap. they silently watched the stars as chenle combed his fingers through jisung’s soft thick hair, a familiar feeling for the both of them. 

in a swift movement chenle bent down and pressed his lips against jisung’s. nothing more than a peck with a little press but there was something hidden in it, something indescribable. unspoken words and little promises. hope, that’s what it felt like. it was short, secretly too short for their liking. when chenle pulled back he looked back up at the stars and jisung kept his eyes closed a little longer, still shocked. when he finally opened them he looked up but didn’t see chenle looking back at him like he had expected. 

jisung breathed out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. “what was that for?” he spoke slowly and unsteadily, almost unsure if what just happened had even really happened at all. “one day i’ll tell you, sungie.” came the quiet, saddened voice of the latter that drifted off like nothing into the night. 

jisung hardly remembered that had happened. it was hard to remember something that you didn’t have proof for, something leaving no trace at all. because chenle was ephemeral. always leaving then coming back, but never staying a second too long. but jisung couldn’t forget chenle. maybe he was confused, but he decided to wait for him. because the only way to know if somethings yours is if you let it go and it comes back to you. 

chenle always came back to him. he let jisung cling on to him as he cooked, jisung’s arms around his waist and his chin resting on top of his head. he turned around in jisung’s arms, stood on his tiptoes, and planted a soft kiss on jisung’s chubby cheek, leaving only that and a smile for jisung to think about as he turned back around and continued on with his cooking. somehow, that for jisung was enough. that reassurance was something that settled with him and let him know that maybe everything would be alright. 

when jisung and chenle shared a milkshake together a few days after, jisung didn’t question why chenle hadn’t been around, he simply enjoyed their time together. 

after about a month of chenle coming and going jisung found himself lying sideways with his head in chenle’s lap under the stars yet again. “chenle, will you tell me?” he asked, and that was all it took. “sungie,” chenle let out a deep sigh then looked down straight into jisung’s eyes. “i’m in love with you.” after that, jisung took chenle’s face and pulled him down to where jisung was in his lap to meet his lips. this wasn’t like that one night that felt so long ago.  
maybe chenle was ephemeral, but, he always came back to jisung. this time, he promised to never leave.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m not sure if there’s typos or not and i really don’t like this but it was a 4am chensung love rant so it doesn’t rly matter yolo ig
> 
> please leave feedback or kudos if u enjoyed it really lifts my spirit and helps with my writing insecurity uwu


End file.
